worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora E. Juutilainen
'Aurora Edith Juutilainen '(アウロラ・E・ユーティライネン) is a veteran witch originating from Suomus. Background Aurora is Eila's older sister. She is part of the Suomus' armored infantry, and during Operation Barbarossa she participated as reinforcement; as the commanding officer of 502nd Joint Fighter Wing's Support Unit, the specialist group comprised of elite Suomus troops, whose task is to retrieve the lost Striker Units of the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing. So mainly her duties consist of retrieving Nikka Katajainen and other crash landed members of 502nd and their Strikers. When Aurora was younger, she left the Suomus Land Officer School abruptly in order to join the Gallian Foreign Legion and participated in the Hispanian Campaign. For her behaviour in battle she earned the nickname "Terror of Morocco" (her unit arrived to Hispania through Morocco). Afterwards, when she heard of the Neuroi invasion in her fatherland, she hurriedly returned to her position in the Suomus army as a Reserve Lieutenant. She was appointed as the Commanding Officer of the 12th Division's 34th Infantry Regiment's 6th Company. In the area of the Kollaa River, her few troops managed to stop a massive offensive orchestrated by the Neuroi. From that moment on Newspapers and such picked up on her and her deeds, and elevated her to a hero status. During the second large offensive of the Neuroi, she was a Captain and her exploits kept increasing. Due to her age, questions about her retirement started to raise, but she chose to continue active service in the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing's Support Unit. Equipment One of the Strikers Aurora has used are Sturmpanzerbeine III Ausf. G. The Karlsland developed Armoured Legs 3 did not get much funds for their chassis, the designers focused on equipping it with an anti-Neuroi gun with very powerful barrel. The 75 mm (magic mass, abstracted unit of magic) gun has huge recoil, generally one has to hold the gun with both hands and rest it against the knee. Juutilainen is different, she handles it with ease while only using one hand. In the plentyful forests and swamps of Suomus, hiding and holding positions is more useful than maneuvering. This suits these Strikers very well, and many land aces have been made in these lands. In battle, Aurora is known for sometimes striking the Neuroi with three Kasapanos explosives that are attached together. The force unleashed is very effective against the Neuroi armor. Special Cameo Appearance Aurora made a very brief special cameo appearance on the last episode of the Brave Witches anime series at the near end part of the said episode. Showing her finishing up the loading of striker units, possibly from the Break Witches of 502nd Joint Fighter Wing, particularly on Nikka's units. Trivia *Aurora is based on Finnish Army Captain Aarne Edward Juutilainen known as "The Terror of Morocco". Just like Eila and Aurora, Aarne and Eino were siblings who served in the Finnish Army and Air Force respectively. Gallery Aurora-0.jpg Aurora Scan 1.jpg Aurora Scan 2.jpg 010 20170421234829d97.png Juutilainen A..jpg Category:Strike Witch Category:Article stubs Category:Flying Officers Category:Flight Lieutenants Category:Tank Witch Category:Suomus